Unconventional Conventions
by Bleachfangirl
Summary: What happens when some anime characters like Naruto and Ichigo come together to wreak havoc in each other’s own anime worlds just to party? It’s called a convention. Too bad one certain unconventional ninja is there to add more problems.
1. Prologue

Unconventional Conventions

Summary: What happens when some of the greatest anime characters created come together to wreak havoc in each other's very own anime worlds just to party? It's called a convention; too bad one certain unconventional ninja is the cause of it all.

Disclaimer: If I owned any of these mangas and animes, do you think I would be writing my hopeful ideas on fanfiction?

Prologue: Stupid Idiot

"EH? Ero-sennin, stop peeking at those dumb ladies and keep teaching me!" The blonde used one of his usual complaints (that never worked)

"Huh? Yeah okay Naru-OOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!!" Jaraiya was no also gawking at the large breasted newcomer among the already indecent women.

Naruto sighed in resignation for he knew all too well that Jaraiya would never listen to him if there were even a picture of a pretty girl in sight. _Stupid old man is only interested in boobs! I'll never get to learn how to enter dreams._ All the young blonde could do was sit down and glare. _I'm going to be **having** dreams soon if he doesn't start doing at least something else._

While the old man was a great teacher that knew all sorts of techniques, he was also a great pervert that liked to "collect information" for his…adult books. Naruto was always stuck with him, trying to train. Too bad Naruto was less interesting than those stupid, jiggly women…_I hate ding this, but it's the only way…_

"Transform! Ninja Centerfold!" _Luckily I've been practicing this one just a little more just to perfect it._

There now stood instead of a short blonde boy, an average height blond girl with a not so average body. Naruto made his breasts BIGGER! That caught Jaraiya's attention all right. The young transsexual had to pull out a kunai to keep the old man from groping him!

"Okay Naruto! Time to teach you how to enter yours and other people's dreams! I hope you will enjoy this one as much as _I_ have. Suddenly, a strange glazed over look came over Jaraiya's features as he began to drool and twitch in the oddest of ways.

"Stop daydreaming and just teach me how to do the thing so I can go away and practice without you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Okay here's what you do. Concentrate all your chakra not to your hands, but this time to your head. It is quite difficult, since this is the only technique in existence that centers in on the center of your head. This one's even harder than the Rasengan! Of course I am the only other ninja in the world to have mastered it! " Naruto was flicking a booger off his pinky as he responded.

"You of all people should know I can do the Resengan. I bet this can't be much harder than that." While saying all this, Naruto raised his hands into position to summon his chakra and began to concentrate.

There was some sound of wind whirling as Naruto summoned up the Kyubi's energy. He was surrounded by red swirls before he stopped. "Eh…so how do you do it again?" he asked sheepishly.

_Sigh_ "Like this." Jaraiya and Naruto continued the afternoon with Naruto mimicking Jaraiya's every move until ho got the hand signs right. Too bad he actually still had to get the move to work. He'd have to practice more until he got it right…


	2. Too Much Free Time

Chapter 1: Too Much Free Time

_Click_. Naruto was flipping through channels on the TV, looking for something to watch. It had been a month since Jaraiya had showed him how to enter dreams. The young genin was still having some difficulty staying in his dreams since he had very bad concentration.

The main point of the technique was to have the dream you wanted to enter in your mind at the moment you performed it. Naruto was having some really stupid ones lately of this orange haired kid in some weird place he had never seen before. _How in the name of Hokage am I supposed to dream about things that funky if I've never even experienced anything nearly as crazy as that? Ichgo? Rukia? Orihime? Chad? Uuryu? Tatsuki? Keigo? Mizuiro? Renji? Yuzu? Karin? What kind of fucked ass names are those? _Poor Naruto was having a hard time understanding his odd dreams.

"Maybe a little ramen will make me feel better…Then, it's back to training! I want to meet those weirdoes in my head! They may be weird, but they all seem pretty exciting…"Naruto was talking to himself again. _Maybe I'll get Sasuke to help me. I hate it, but it also might be a little more fun if he also came along…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They're all fucking idiots…every last one of them should just go and lie in a hole and die…it would save me some freaking time…morons… 

Ichigo was sitting in the corner with Chad and Renji, trying not to look as all his 'friends' were embarrassing themselves with a game of strip poker. _Of course Keigo decides to have his birthday party at a BAR!!! What stupid bar lets a whole bunch of fifteen year olds in and drink anyway?_ The orange haired soul reaper couldn't help from gritting his teeth because if he didn't, the giant vein sticking out of his forehead would've exploded.

Keigo, Mizuiro, and Mizuiro's older girlfriend had somehow started up this dumb game about fifteen minutes ago. Of course Rukia, being on a stupid mission to learn more about human culture had to play (not to mention she was wasted). With only their undergarments and pants on, Orihime and Rukia were dead last in the rankings. Uuryu wasn't doing so bad since he only lost his cape, shoes, and a sock…

"Shouldn't I get like a handicap or something, since I'm the birthday boy and all?" whined Keigo. "You know, you and your girlfriend could go a little easier on all of us!" The stupid pervert was tied for last with Rukia and Orihime.

He was referring to the Mizuiro, who not only had all his clothes intact, but also a small pile of clothing in front of him too.

"Maybe we should go a little easier, sweetie."

"Believe me, I'm doing him a favor in taking away their clothes. I know he's wanted to see Orihime in a bikini for some time." Mizuiro motioned towards Keigo as he stared boggle-eyed at the fore mentioned female's chest volume…(Remind you of anyone?)

Ichigo, Renji, and Chad were the only ones in the whole place that weren't even partially drunk. Rukia and Orihime lost their pant in the next round, and Ichigo was having trouble not looking at the table. _I can't help it if I see anything. They picked a frikin' huge table in the middle of this whole damned place! It's not like it's hard not to see anyone in his or __**her**__ panties…_Ichigo was trying desperately to convince himself that he was not a pervert…but that was obviously not working.

"I'm going to get some air!" shouted the teen as he scooted out of the chair and walked towards the door. "If anyone needs to come, I don't mind," he added as he stared straight at Orihime and Rukia. He thought the two might want an excuse to escape their impending doom.

"I'll com-"Renji was cut off by a certain someone's screams.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!! YOU TRYIN' TA TELL ME THAT I'VE HAD ENOUGH TA DRINKING? I'LL BE THA JUDGE 'A THAT YOU ASH-HOLE! YOU WANNA FRIKIN' PIECE 'A ME? I'LL FIGHT YOOOOUUUU!" A very incoherent Tatsuki was holding her fist at the now cowering bartender as she caught the attention of everyone in the dinky bar.

"I think you might need some air too, Tatsuki," growled Ichigo as he tossed the drunken karate champion over his shoulder.

"I'LL FIGHT YOU TOOO!!! WHO DA HELL IS 'DIS?" Tatsuki was now gnawing on Ichgo's head while trying to free herself from Ichigo's iron grip of fury…

"Ichigo…mebee you should release her…"_Crash._ Rukia had staggered up to Ichigo during the commotion and was now on the floor after tripping on a barstool. "Oww…how'd I end up on the ceilin'?"

The raven-haired girl was too bombed to get up herself, so Renji voluntarily scooped her up into his arms (He was loving it too).

"I AM NOW TAKING THESE TWO DRUNKARDS HOME! IF ANYONE WHO IS NOT DRUNK WANTS TO COME, THEY ARE WELCOME!" Yelled the young man as he kicked the door open to take the two girls home. He walked out the door and was halfway down the street when some stupid looking blonde kid ran into him!

"Watch it you twerp!" Rukia was unconscious in Renji's arms now. He slung her over his shoulder as he helped Ichigo up. As he fell, Ichigo released the drunk Tatsuki, which was now going crazy on the young blonde.

"I DID IT!!! Ero-sennin is going to be so proud of me when he finds ou- OWW? What the hell? Who the heck are you?" The kid was trying to fend off Tatsuki, who even drunk was obviously still one hell of a fighter.

Ichigo and Renji stared incredulously at the little boy in front of them. He looked about 12 or 13 and had no color coordination (He could be color blind too!). _What in the name of Soul Society is Naruto doing here? He isn't real! He's just some stupid dream!_


	3. What the hell?

Note form the author: In this chapter, I will be spontaneously switching between character perspectives. I hate to think, so this may be confusing. Too bad for all you people out there who don't like that. 

Chapter 2: What the Hell?

"What the hell is this? " Renji visited the human world quite often and was hanging out with Ichigo and the group enough to be acquainted with most humans in the area. He got familiarized a lot quicker than his female friend, and did not like being surprised.

"Does it look like I know? " Ichigo was trying (repeat, TRYING) to get the drunk Tatsuki under control.

"LEMME GET A PIECE OF THA LITTUL BRAT WHO RAMMED INTA ME!!!! " Tatsuki was shrieking like a bat and still clawing at the blonde's hair. Out of nowhere, a strange little dagger struck right next to Ichigo's foot. Then, appearing before all of them as if out of nowhere, was Sasuke.

"I suggest you let off on your assault on my friend or else you'll have to deal with me, " Sasuke threatened, staring straight at Ichigo.

"I would love that too. How about you stop glaring and help me get this drunk off of Naru- "_Oh shit, I said his name…_

"How do you know my name?" Naruto stepped away from Tatsuki's vicious onslaught and came closer to Ichigo.

"Umm…I dreamed about you?"

Everyone stared at him, shocked. Naruto seemed a little scared, since _his_ dream creation was dreaming about _him. _Sasuke and Renji just looked freaked.

Raising his eyebrows out of realization of what he had just blurted, Ichigo hastily spit out," Not that kind of dreams, you perverted bastards! You're all just like Keigo!"

"Eh? Keigo is here too? Wow! I really did do a good job," blurted out Naruto with a proud smirk on his face. _Hey. If they are all part of my dream, then that means I made these guys up! They'll have to do whatever I say, seeing as I'm their master!_ (Of course Naruto would come to this conclusion).

The young ninja was thinking all about the reasons and possibilities for this conclusion. He couldn't find a better answer, so he jumped onto it. "I am your master. I created you form my imagination! You will obey me!"

Ichigo and Renji stood rooted in their spots, totally surprised by what they just heard from this new, random idiot. Renji was too confused to speak, but Ichigo understood the meaning almost immediately.

"You didn't create us, Naruto. If you had, I wouldn't have had a normal childhood or live in a world as complex as this," stated Ichigo. "I know that's not possible, because I've dreamt of you too. You are waaay too simpleminded and ignorant to even think of places such as this."

Sasuke, even though he was Naruto's close companion and friend, nodded in agreement to this statement. "You know he's right, moron. Your imagination is already taken up entirely by thoughts of becoming hakage." The young Uchiha was so straightforward that Ichigo didn't mind him nearly as much as Naruto.

Tatsuki was now lying on the floor, unconscious. She collapsed finally after all the fuss she caused, and Naruto was now poking her with a stick. "Hey…is she actually dead? I didn't know wishes came true! Sweet!"

Renji was about to retort when he felt Rukia stirring in his arms. He looked down to see that she was somewhat more lucid now, and was staring at the blonde boy that was causing the ruckus (sure, Tatsuki has nothing to do with it).

"Rukia? You okay," Renji asked gently, so he would not bother her too much.

"Who in the fuck are you?" This was the first thing that came to Rukia's head as she stared at the stranger standing calmly in front of Ichigo. "Are you new around here or just passing by?"

"Hi Rukia! Glad to see you're up and at it again!" Naruto chirped happily as he stood up and walked over to Sasuke. "Ichigo, I am your master, so you will treat me with respect!

Ichigo was getting angrier and angrier every minute. "I don't have to do anything. I am my own person and that is all there is to it!" The vein sticking out of his forehead was pulsating now…


End file.
